xps_15fandomcom-20200214-history
Hack Track Pad Gestures
Map a 3-finger Tap to Trigger a Middle Click (Windows only) In a 29 November 2013 posting to the user forum at NotebookReview, drfrank posted the following Windows registry edit: Windows Registry Editor Version 5.00 HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Software\Synaptics\SynTP\TouchPadSMB2c "3FingerTapAction"=dword:00000004 Improve Two-finger Scroll Coasting (NOTE: This hack risks generating a memory leak and should still be considered a work-in-progress. In a 04 December 2013 posting to the user forum at NotebookReview, djklmnop posted the following:) This was originally posted on the XPS 12 thread, but given the same hardware in the XPS 15 (haswell), this hack/mod will work as well: I was not happy with the two finger scroll coasting feature employed on the newest version of the Synaptics driver (v17). It was difficult to trigger the coasting and you had to do a big swipe in order to get it started and when it started going, it would slow down to a fixed scrolling speed (and skipped often) which made it useless for getting through large pages/documents. Synaptics Version 15 driver was the last driver that was offered where the coasting feature triggered when you gave it a feather touch and if you gave it a feather touch, it would continue to coast at that slow speed for you. And if you gave it a fast swipe, it would continue to coast at the fast speed. I wanted this awesome feature back! So I took the relevant DLL files from version 15 that employed the variable speed coasting and applied it to the current version mod. This touchpad is amazingly useful now and it's to the point where I am no longer contemplating on returning the laptop. Here is the original walk-through that will help you get the drivers set up. Disregard the file link in the instructions and download the drivers using the link below: https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/...2011252013.pdf I haven't had a chance to update the walk-through document to reflect the Coasting fix, but all steps are the same, except for the scroll speed. See below. The v02 drivers can be downloaded at: https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/...2012042013.zip And the other change is that your two finger scroll speed should be set to the third notch. If you don't use firefox, you may want to try 2.5 notches instead. In Internet Explorer, the scroll can still be quite fast. I attached a screen shot for reference. Attachment 105755 (On 05 December 2013, djklmnop updated his previous post with the following information:) Updated to v03 to fix memory leak Turns out v02 has a memory leak since the executable is based on v15. I tried every iteration of v15's series, the scrolling is not regulated and that is whats causing the memory leak. I went to v16.3.4 which fixes the memory leak and regulates the scroll speed a bit, but not as bad as the newer v17. Also, two finger coasting needs a bit more effort to activate, but not nearly as difficult as v17; and it's not a hit and miss. It works every time. Here is the link to v03 which fixes the memory leak. This version DOES have the 3 finger flick, and enables the Edge Swipe features. Make sure to do a clean install based on the instructions to ensure the features work properly: LINK: https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/...2012052013.zip I'll continue experiment, but its too bad that the perfect setup resulted in a memory leak. Now we have to settle for a slightly lesser version in order to maintain stability. edit: 3-finger flick does in fact work. I had to do a clean install. edit #2: In my instructions, I mentioned that you need to install the DELL driver right after installing the Synaptics HID Touchpad driver. This only pertains to those who still do not have Synaptics functionality after the reboot. If you need to install the DELL driver, there are two versions. Use only the file: Touchpad_Synaptics_W8.14_X09_A01_Setup-09P23_ZPE.exe. If you use a different DELL version other than 09P23_ZPE, then it will overwrite the modded driver entirely.